djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
501st Legion
The 501st Legion was a legion-sized unit that served in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars, and went on to serve in the Galactic Empire as Darth Vader's personal Legion, nicknamed "Vader's Fist". The 501st was created following the First Battle of Geonosis. During the First Battle, they were merely a collection of soldiers form different units who survived the first day. Their advanced units established a defensive position, destroying droid forces and retrieving a Sith holocron before successfully returning it to the staging area. Mace Windu personally led these troopers into battle, capturing several command posts and ensuring that the Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery vehicles had positions where they could fire on the Confederate droid army's coreships. They proved invaluable to the war efforts on Geonosis, and thus the 501st was secretly created, quickly gaining a reputation as some of the fiercest clone soldiers in the Grand Army. Following Geonosis, they were transferred to Coruscant and secretly trained by the command staff of the Supreme Chancellor, creating an even deadlier fighting force. A small number of units would be transferred to other battle formations such as the 327th Star Corps and 21st Nova Corps. Officially, this was because the 501st's expertise would set a good example for other clone troopers. Unofficially, it was a plot to ensure that the most prominent corps in the Grand Army had eyes that reported to the Supreme Chancellor. It is probable that the 501st Legion served in the 7th Sky Corps, and was led by Commander Anakin Skywalker during the Dark Reaper Crisis. Skywalker would later become a Jedi General and led the entirety of the Legion into battles like the Battle of Christophsis, where they fought alongside the 212th Attack Battalion and recaptured Crystal City from the Confederate General Whorm Loathsom. At one point in time, a unit of Coruscant Guard sent to tackle an apparent cult hideaway in the undercity went dark and troopers from the 501st and 77th had to be sent in their place. During another operation where they worked with the 77th Nighthawk Battalion to hunt down a cult that endangered lives on numerous planets, several of their members were captured and transferred to the cult's home frigate, where they broke free and rescued members of the 812th Reconnaissance Battalion and the Coruscant Guard, as well as a senator being held for ransom, before escaping. Captain Rex and a number of personnel from the 501st went on a mission to Malastare to apprehend or eliminate the last of the Dug crime lords. A number of troopers were killed by patrolling Nexu. The 501st Legion also fought on Teth, Bothawui, Rishi, Kamino, Quell, Kothlis, Ryloth, Umbara, Mygeeto, Felucia, Kashyyyk, and Utapau. In the later half of the war, the 501st saw more and more of their units transferred over to other units as they moved deeper into Separatist territory. Following numerous victories, they were rapidly withdrawn to Coruscant where they would follow their ex-Jedi General and complete Operation Knightfall, marching on the Jedi Temple and annihilating most of the Jedi Order, and bringing about the fall of the Old Republic. The 501st Legion contained standard troopers, pilots, engineers, heavy weapons, demolitions, sharpshooting and airborne personnel alongside various other classes of commando and trooper. One unit of the 501st Legion, Milano Squad, was sometimes led by Senior General Trobjorn and had an outpost on Naboo at one point. Composition Summary Unit Composition Unregistered Units Razor Company Aurek Company Blue Company Fynock Company Trident Company Cascade Company Waterfall Company Banshee Company Delta Company Sierra Company ARF Sin Company Twilight Squadron Commando Thunder Squad Commandos Milano Squad Gallium Squad Triton Squad Twilight Squad Reconnaissance Acklay Squad Tide Squad -------------------------- 264th Iron Regiment Battle of Alternis 87th Assault Regiment Sentry-4 Company Octa Platoon 502nd Regiment -------------------------- Victoria Company Kitsune Platoon Sierra Squad ----------------------- Hussar Company Nexus Platoon ------------------------ Phoenix Company ----------------------------- Apex Company Advanced Platoon Zigzag Squad ARF Raven Squad First Squad -------------------------- Phantom Battalion Spectre Company Rabid Company Galaax Company Deviant Company ------------------------------- Carnivore Battalion Exodus Company Jump Company Dawn Company Trapper Company Bravo Squad Alpha Squad Execute Battalion Adept Company Inferno Company Discharge Company Airmen Company Frontal ARC Squad 55th Airborne Battalion Phalanx Company Paratroopers Sovereign Battalion Tidal Company Nexus Company Prismo Battalion Primus Company Lighter Company Cardinal Battalion Hurl Squad Torrent Company Centurion Squad ARC Tide Squad raids First Squad Squad A Squad B Spiral Company Razor Platoon Assault Moderation Platoon Assault Lion Platoon Weapons/Assault Shadow Platoon Stealth Tango Company Medical Epsilon Platoon Iota Platoon Zeta Platoon Sigma Platoon Banshee Company Kretch Platoon Reeska Platoon Syren Platoon Vixus Platoon Alpha Platoon Rifle Squad Commando Demo Squad Commando Rogue Hunters Squad Commando Dire Wolves Squad Commando Personnel Roster "Dino" "Angel" "Oxton" "Wraith" Pilot/Sharpshooter "Redeye" the Coronet "Mixer" the Coronet TB-3055 Pathfinder Fist CT-#### "Nolan" Christophsis CT-#### "Lefty" Christophsis CT-#### "Bryce" Christophsis CT-#### "Storm" Christophsis CT-#### "Slack" PVT."Zapshot" PVT."Striker" PVT."Valor" PVT.CT-**** "Kad" 2nd Battle of Geonosis PVT."Craig" 2nd Battle of Geonosis CT-1498 "Charger" Rifleman PVT.CT-5900 CT-5000-8 "Kicker" PVT.CT-#### "Combine" Anti-air PVT.CT-#### "Xion" Anti-air PVT.CT-**** "Gafleen" PVT.CT-**** "JackKnife" PVT.CT-1309 "Graves" Weaponry PVT.CT-2278 "Reaper" PVT.CT-9233-1411 "Dusk" Rifleman PVT.CT-#### "Wrecker" Anti-Air PVT.CT-11-6411 Rifleman PVT."Storm" Rifleman PVT."Spikes" Rifleman PVT."Nexus" Rifleman PVT."Bricks" Rifleman PVT."Wrecker" Rifleman PVT."Razor" Demolitions PVT."Dakka" Medic/Demolitions PVT."Neo" Medic PVT."Katana" Medic/CQC PVT."Claws" CQC PVT."Ender" Marksman PVT."Bonecracker" Marksman/Slicer PVT."Serriom" Slicer PVT."Onxy" trooper 2nd Battle of Geonosis PVT."Shale" trooper PVT."Early" trooper PVT."Rapid" trooper PVT."Delig" Sharpshooter Specialist "Driver" Endor RC-**** "Beacon" RC-**** "Breach" Expert RC-**** "Airborne" Sharpshooter Battalion Pilot RC-**** "Edge" Squad VARC-9843 "Treeface" ARC-2375 "Landslide" Rifleman ARC-3444 "Hotshot" Medic ARC-2153 "Ace" ARC-2321 "Spicer" ARC-6767 "Vai" ARC-1401 "Nets" CPL.CT-**** "Redk" Sharpshooter CPL.CT-**** "Saviour" Medic CPL.CT-**** "Leak" Rifleman CPL.CT-**** "Niner" Slicer/CQC CPL.CT-1542 "Region" CPL.CT-0001 "Zap" CPL.CT-5736 "Fly" Airborne CPL.CT-6853 "Locket" CPL.ARC-2651 "Ark" Rifleman/CQC CPL.ARC-7432 "Taker" Endor SGT.CT-**** "Earnest" SGT.CT-**** "Burst" SGT.CT-**** "Moe" SGT.CT-**** "Tripwire" SGT.CT-**** "Sawbones" SGT.CT-**** "Recker" SGT.CT-**** "Slicer" SGT.CT-**** "Burns" SGT.CT-**** "Kerak" SGT.CT-#### "Dodgers" Medic SGT.CT-#### "Fallout" SGT.CT-1773 "Ocean" SGT.CT-1760 "HardKnox" Weapons SGT.CT-1542 "Crush Claw" SGT.CT-1000-1010 "Fox" SGT.ARC-222-5678 "Surge" Endor SGT.ARC-9976 "Blues" SGT.ARC-3126 "Cross" Explosives SGT-MJR.ARC-#### "Al'z" SGT-MJR.CT-**** "Smokey" Weapons SGT-MJR.CT-**** "Ace" Rifleman SGT-MJR.CT-4875 "Hyper" SGT-MJR.ARC-7565 "Ringo" SGT-MJR.ARC-7861 "Alpha" SGT-MJR.CT-1760 "Hardknox" Weapons Specialist 2nd LT.ARC-2423 "Orbit" 2nd LT.ARC-0542-7 "Slicer" 2nd LT.ARC-4419 "Hex" Ops CL-#### "Nayc" CL-#### "Clik" Anti-Air CL-"Sharpshot" Sharpshooter/Minigunner CL-#### "Frost" Specialist CL-**** "Flare" Rifleman CL-**** "Roundhouse" Demolitions CL-2424 "Lark" CL-1556-9910 "Flipside" Demolitions LT.ARC-8237 "Bits" Trooper/Heavy Weapons LT.ARC-2235 "Bolt" LT.ARC-7689 Maxi "Gratzy" "Tac" Officer CPT.ARC-#### "Ra'z" CPT.CT-**** "Grey" CPT.CT-4632 "Oe-Re" CPT.CT-8812 "Flash" CPT.ARC-8439 "Ajax" MJR.CT-**** "Raider" Weapons MJR.CT-1300-2400 "Dart" MJR.CT-9857 "Pax" MJR."Lagos" ARCC-#### "Jax" ARCC-**** "Demo" ARCC-6655 "Drake" CC-**** "Fusion" B.COM "Draft" Reg.Comm CC-1324 "Knight" Colonel VARC-3758 Casher "Banks" Marshal Commander CC-**** "Blast" Marshal Commander CC-**** "Blight" Marshal Commander CC-3353 "Gemex" Marshal Commander CC-8888 "Rapid" Weapons Execute Battalion CT-#### "Yogo" PVT.CT-4564 "Lemon" Company PVT.CT-7891 "Halberd" Company Squad PVT.ARF-1432 "Sparrow" RC-7632/91 "Steel" Company Corporal CT-9087 "Brick" Sergeant CT-3483 "Jet" Medic Second Lieutenant ARC-4843 "Colter" Company Squad CO Technician Second Lieutenant CL-2004 "Frost" CPT.CT-2519 "Splatter" Company VC-1145 "Iron" Company B.COM CC-3441 "Warsaw" CO Carnivore Battalion Private CT-3421 "Victory" Medic Airborne MJR.ARC-0000 "Zeroes" Colonel "Chrome" B.COM CC-0985 "Sprinkles" B.COM CC-7689 "Spark" CO Spiral Company CPT. CT-2398 "Logic" LT. CT-58/2917 "Bridger" LT. CT-66/66-6666 "Sixes" 2LT. CT-839/908 "Wren" SGT. CT-0000/3849 "Tiger" Alpha Platoon CT-7238 CT-7568 "Sion" CT-212 "Flamer" Sharpshooter Acklay Squad CPT.CT-1085 "Fist" Phantom Squad ARC-3-2323 "Cloud" Causatum Squad Five unidentified troopers Ringo Vinda CT-#### "Rhyd" CT-#### "Kir" Weapons Ringo Vinda Corporal CT-#### "Jammer" Medic Sergeant CT-#### "Vith" Ringo Vinda Omega Squad VT-#### "Twenty-Four" Omega Squad CPT.CT-#### "Tut" Omega Squad SGT.ARC-3734 "Longshot" Omega Squad 2nd Battle of Geonosis Milano Squad PVT.CT-1025 "Shadow" PVT.CT-4028 "Sea" SGT.CT-2719 ARCC-3822 "Rocky" Dire Wolves Squad RC-5100-1 "Nikoova" Banshee Company CT-1914 "Kaiser" CT-2213 "Redgrave" CT-9585 "Bacta" CT-5093 "Clipper" LT.ARC-7689 Maxi Triton Squad PVT."Slip" LT.ARC-3247 "Nav" LT.ARC-1321 "Kexx" Engineer "Fury" Officer Torrent Company "Rover" "Kickback" CT-**** "Ayar" Teth CT-**** "Ged" Teth CT-**** "Lunn" Teth CT-**** "Ridge" Teth CT-**** "Vaize" Teth CT-**** "Ince" JanFathal, grenade CT-**** "Vere" JanFathal, grenade CT-**** "Oz" Umbara CT-**** "Ringo" Umbara CT-**** "Attie" CT-**** "Boro" CT-**** "Hil" CT-**** "Joc" CT-**** "Nax" CT-**** "Ross" CT-**** "Zeer" CT-**** "Slip" CT-**** "Dogma" CT-8976 "Tanker" CT-5597 "Jesse" CT-**** "Kix" Medic CT-**** "Del" weapons CT-"Hardcase" Weapons Umbara CT-08-7493 "O'Eight" (Squad A) CT-8976 "Tanker" ARC."Striker" ARC-4619 "Jumper" SGT.CT-**** "Hez" Teth SGT.CT-1965 (Squad A) SGT/ARC."Geo" SGT.CT-**** "Vill" SGT.ARF-2207 "Boomer SGT."Coric" Medic SGT.ARC-5555 "Fives" SGT.CT-1119 "Appo" SGT-MJR.CT-4533 "Recoil" (Squad A) Sergeant CS-7245 "Sumo" LT."Hardrock" CL**** "Denal" CL-**** "Bow" LT.ARC-07/302 "Void" CL-8753 "Wolf" CPT.CT-7567 "Rex" CPT.ARC-4272 "Rookie" M.COM "Phoenix" Gallery Uniforms Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Galactic Republic Category:501st Legion Category:Legion Category:Unit